crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticklemonster
When most parents tell their kids, "The Ticklemonster is coming!" they joke around and share a few laughs. However, if they ever told me that, I would be terrified. And I'll tell you the story of why that is. One day as I was walking to school, I tripped on a puddle in the road. I was close to a sewer hole when I fell. For some reason, the lid was not there.My knees were hurting, but I tried to get up-but I felt something on my leg. At first I thought it was a bug, but when I looked back at my leg, I saw nothing. When I got home, I took a shower, and then watched T.V. The news was on, it had said that the lids of fifteen sewer holes went missing this week as well as twenty-seven children. The news said it was mostly likely a bunch of rowdy teenagers, but for some reason that news story creeped me out. That same night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that news story. The curiosity in me was raging, I really wanted to know what was in those sewers. I went out of my house to where I tripped. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled to myself. Then, I climbed down the ladder into the sewers. "Wow, it's really dark." I tried to make out my surroundings as I looked for some form of light to guide me. Then, I saw it. A human, or monster, with long dark hair,a creepy smile, scars all over his face, and a torn shirt. I yelled as I ran. "Looks like we have a guest..." the thing said to me. It tackled me and all I can remember was it saying, "You look... nice..." I then woke up chained down. "What the hell..." It then came in and said, "You look like a good boy, I'm going to enjoy this." It got a mini hammer and hit my stomach. Then got a knife and cut my pinky and my thumb from both my hands. "Ahh!! WHAT THE HELL!!! AHH!!" The blood fell on the floor, I was terrified . It then licked my left ear. "Ohhh my..." it said. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SICK PEDOPHILE!!!" I yelled. "It's okay... Shhhh... I'm here..." It then got a feather and tickled my stomach. This wasn't the good kind of laughing. When I laughed, I coughed up blood from when he hit my stomach with the hammer. The monster then said, "Don't leave..." and left the room. It was hot in the room where I was, so I was really sweaty. Then I got an idea, I dropped sweat from my hair into my wrist, which then was loose due to the slippery sweat. In 10 minutes or so, I was completely free. The door was locked, so I waited for the monster to come. When he did, I tackled him. I tried to punch him on the face, but it was hard to with no fingers. The monster also punched me and then tickled me with a feather. I coughed up more blood. Then I headbutted him three times so hard, blood came out of his forehead. Then it got unconscious and I ran. "He has more prisoners!" I yelled furiously. I saw a girl with no feet, a small child with no right eye, and a lot more. I then looked for the sewer hole to get out. I then ran and ran, and finally I found it. I climed up the hole, and I saw police cars and an ambulance. "Jimmy!" my parents told me in relief. They were crying with happines when they saw me. "How are you?" my mom asked. "Good, thankfully." I replied. I then told the police about the "monster" and about the children. When the police went in the sewer, the monster ran out. The strange thing is that it ran on four legs. It went in the woods, but nine weeks later police never found it. Ever since that day, I have been having nightmares about that incident. I sometimes even don't sleep for days. One night as I was going to sleep, I laid in my bed. I just heard a, "Shhh... " "What the-" " I'm back my pretty..." Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment